User talk:NejiHyuga900
Sup. I've been getting craploads of emails from Wikia saying "NEW USER JOINED NINJA SAGA WIKI" I made this wiki... a long, long time ago. I've since lost interest in it (obviously). Fed up with the emails, I finally log in to disable these annoying notifications. Then I notice I've got something at the bottom of my talk page -- seems you've taken over where I left off and made something of the wiki, but wanted adminship. I gotta say sorry about never getting to you on that, since I never got the message, since... well... I don't visit this wiki. Like, ever. Since I don't play the game. Anyway, it appears that you've already gotten that stuff taken care of! So I wish you the best of luck. Have fun, Sky :Ah, so you are the founder of this Wiki. It is about time an administrator on this posted something. :D Every since I joined this Wiki, every other admins were inactive and everyone was vandalizing pages, which is why I adopted this Wiki. This Wiki has been improved a lot. We added achievements, skills, missions, etc. but most of them are not finished yet but we are working on it. :) Oh, have you heard that there is an iPod Touch/iPhone version of Ninja Saga now? I am starting to add stuff from the iOS (iOperating System) version. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Really! That's pretty awesome, I think. I remember back when I was playing that all I wanted, really, was an iOS/Android version of the game. Anyway, as I said, I'm sorry you had to go through that whole process, but am glad that you managed to get it done. I actually hopped onto the game to see what's changed, and apparently there's a jounin advancement to do. I tried it, and it kicked my ass and I gave up, lol. Wish I still had time for games like this :( :::Ah, well. Take care, man. Maybe I'll check back on this again someday. :::-Sky ::::Thanks man. It took me so long to get this Wiki into control since there were no active admins. After you and every other admins were not doing anything, this Wiki went into chaos with too many unregistered users vandalizing this wiki. I tried to get in touch with you and allow me to become an admin but since you haven't responded to my request, I requested to adopt this Wiki at the adoption requests page in the Wiki Community. I finally got this Wiki into control and made many improvements but I was working alone until Sutana uchiha helped me out making Jutsu pages and Mission pages. Anyways, why don't have time to play Ninja Saga. Right now until August 1st, if you complete the Special Jounin Campaign (after reaching Level 60), you will become a Tensai Special Jounin ranked ninja, otherwise you can just be ranked as Special Jounin. But yeah, some of these missions in the Special Jounin Campaign are hard, especially battling enemies; they are really tough but most of the first chapter missions of at each stage are easy. Anyways, see you later! :) --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 06:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) possible news i think Vadar will began to action in the last part of special jounin campaign unbeliveable table are you sure you are know all of the Facebook games that have wiki :Why are you telling me this? How am "I" sure? I did not make that template so don't ask me. In fact, there is NOTHING that I can do about it. It is not a template from this Wiki. I don't know even know where it came from but it was somehow imported from a different Wiki or something that applies to every Facebook game-based Wiki. I believe that there are more Facebook games than what are given but there isn't anything I can do about it. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 17:28, July 23, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry i didn't know cofusing page are you sure that vadar is the cousin of kage yudai :I am 100% sure, no doubt. PROOF: Stage 5-1: Medical Division of the Special Jounin Campaign. VIDEO PROOF: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hXiVlpqwcU Watch it and read what Yudai says. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) clan page my close in jakarta tell me that if in a month the clan didn't have more than 30 clan member the clan will be dispersed by the ninjasaga master mind by no refund new page i am already make medical class jutsu with all information i know but you are know i cannot upload page so the image page is your task know Ninja Saga Wiki No problem, i just love your Ninja Saga Wiki Page, I just wanted to correct some old info since the game has changed some effect on Deadly Performance and Explosive Lava Talents :D. More power to Ninja Saga Wiki ! Lycan33 07:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : No problem for what? Oh wait, whenever a new person edits something (anything), a bot appears in your talk page and writes out a "welcoming" statement. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Notice one pet is missing [Ponpoco ] one again can you teach me how to make and edit a navigation box like in up there :I never knew that there was a pet called Ponpoco. Okay, I will. To edit this template, search "Template:Pets" --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ninja Emblem Daily Missions I finished getting screen shots of all the Emblem Dailit missions, Where or How do I send them to you? Lycan33 19:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just upload all of them and give me the links of each mission (make sure they are entitled with the mission name). --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 19:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I have uploaded all the screenshots I got, the links are listed below: :::Tips From Shin :::Offer From Mai :::Practice: Wind Genin :::Practice: Water Genin :::Practice: Soil Genin :::Practice: Lightning Chunin :::Practice: Earth Chunin :::Battle Data of the Marionette :::Save the Clan Casualties :::The Postman's Duties :::Lycan33 21:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Awesome! Thanks man. I think this should do it. But it would have been better if you had saved the images as PNG instead of JPG for better coloring quality. I just hope that you captured EVERY screen for each one. If not, try tomorrow. :D --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 00:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No problem, and sorry, it didn't come across my mind to save it in PNG format (Didn't know it had a better coloring quality), sorry about that ... Anyways I did get all the screenshots of every part of the mission from start to finish, but if I did miss any I'll make sure to update you about it. If you need more screenshot like that i'll make sure to save it in PNG format next time :D ::::::Lycan33 03:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Okay thanks. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 03:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the mistake Earlier I forgot to login and edited the kinjutsu: fire energy excitement about having enough chakra to use it but I rechecked doing it and well i was wrong, sorry about that mistake I think i mistook another techinique for itHatakekakkashi888 06:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 11:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I Edited something Hey I forgot to login again and i edited the kinjutsu page can you check if its correct?--Hatakekakkashi888 07:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks could you tell me your name so i can add you to my facebook i`m Tensai Special Jounin with three characters :Go to my profile page on the this Wiki and you will find my Facebook account. Why don't you people check out my profile page. It's there. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Um that wasnt me. --Hatakekakkashi888 15:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Then who? --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 00:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I dont know maybe Sutana?-- 03:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) different template there are 2 same template but not very same |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |} |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |} :I don't see what is wrong with the template. There are no duplicate templates of the same template. They are the same. The only thing that I see different are the links. When you are on a page and the page has a link to the page you are on, the link automatically turns bold. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :One more thing, we don't need a comparison table for a Free User vs Premium User. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) strange page there is someone that make a Category:Suiten for more information look at the category of kinjutsu: strong arm of suiten :Okay. *Removes category off of Kinjutsu: Strong Arm Of Suiten* Done! --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed section 001 You Can Speak Spanish??? :I did take Spanish I and Spanish II class when I was in High School but ever since I passed high school and just chilling home, I forgot some Spanish things that I have learned. My Spanish was mildly good at high school but after school, it is degrading a bit, so, not so much now. :P --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 02:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, this Ninja Saga Wiki is for English ONLY so I am undoing both of your edits. Sorry, but no other language here other than English. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 02:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed section 002 thanks.. I actually don't have much experience contributing to wikis. I'm sure I'll have to ask your help sooner or later. =) :Well, I will usually be here to help. There are A LOT of things that needs to be done here before it is complete/up-to-date. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 21:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) two unknown page Zanto: Blue Forst Zanto: Red Fire sup. ohhh my god i got the video of easy mode of SJC BUT UNFORTUNATELY the easy mode quotes same reward same missionsame character and same enemy is same as hard mode but the mission is very weaker that anybody can do it without an npc :Since the easy mode edition is the same as the hard mode edition (excluding the enemy's HP), I combined them in both navigation box and in the page. Are you sure the first missions of each chapter for the Easy Mode is the same like time remaining, level difficulty... just making sure. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 22:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am going to try to help you on the NS wiki I am a level 75 emblem user I just want to thank you on letting me do thing to this wiki :D :Thank you for letting me know. And I hope that you are good at typing and editing. :) --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 21:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I am fairly good at typing and i can help with any emblem things :L and editing is not my best skill ... D: :Also i sent a request on FB ;L : good bye my work here is done :So, what will you be doing then? Well, see ya', wherever you may be going or doing. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) sup actually i just kudding i am not really retired but i am reduce my editting active :Okay. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I know this probably has nothing to do with the wikia but do you think the producers forgot about the five scrolls plot?---Hatakekakkashi888 21:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't remember anything in Ninja Saga about the Five Scrolls. What was it? --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 23:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC)' :Remember it was at the beginning of the game each of the villages had a scroll that contained a powerful beast you deliver your villages scroll to someone but the scroll gets stolen-- 00:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry forgot to login--Hatakekakkashi888 00:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I just remembered the name I meant the guardian scrolls--Hatakekakkashi888 02:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I do know the Special Event mission, Secret of the Guardian scrolls. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 02:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :You know how each of the villages scrolls stolen i dont think they ever finished the story line about it--Hatakekakkashi888 02:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Semi Lock Have you ever thought of putting a semi lock on the pages so that only registered members can edit?--Hatakekakkashi888 19:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. I locked some pages from unregistered users due to spams and vandalism. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 21:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Probably should block You may want to block 203.117.33.23 just see the history on kage and you will probably understand why im saying this--Hatakekakkashi888 21:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I will block him for at least a month (since I can't permanently block someone from editing despite my admin/bureau status). And I am going to revert back to my latest edit on the Kage page and protect it from unregistered and newly registered users. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 21:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Cool sorry for not undoing the edits my self i was just to lazy and decided to take out the parts that were defintely not true--Hatakekakkashi888 22:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::You could have reverted back to my latest edit; it would have been faster. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 22:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) news new special events lv 26 Rare Herbs: Night Flower xp4000 gold 2200 description michi to collect rare herbs[[User:Sutana uchiha|Sutana uchiha] 07:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ooh! Awesome. :) --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) When there will be new secret talents? I haven't yet decided my second since I need to build other combosKinjutsu Master Azazel 09:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if there are going to be new Secret Talents. Special Jounin can now get a secondary Secondary Secret Talent but there hasn't been any announcements of new talents. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Protect? I think you may want to semi lock the 2nd anniversary thing because I see a lot of crap on there--Hatakekakkashi888 00:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. I will semi-lock that page. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 02:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I know all skills cause im a Hacker [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 00:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I am going to delete all of the skills that you added that are not officially released... yet. Sorry, but this Wiki is only going to have skills that are currently released (and previously released as an event). --03:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I can show BECAUSE it the Ninja Saga Wiki!!!! even its not Released or Realeased the People must know this but if you kept doing this they know this wiki is lame you dont have wiki improvements even look.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 15:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::i agree with JCRVHELPER he is a great hacker same as me but he is better he can hack EVERYTHING he finds released or unreleased ::: 15:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Unreleased Well Thats makes your Wiki Famous im on the Wild Ones Wiki even look there its Upgraded and has Unreleased cause that makes the wiki Famous.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 15:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) unreleased content Hi. im WildBrick142 and i am a friend of JCRVHELPER and i came here to say that JCRVHELPER says truth about unreleased items because we work for wild ones wiki and we find unreleased items together - if you dont believe then visit wild ones wiki and look for unreleased items on weapons or pets pages.... we find unreleased content in cache - i was first to find unreleased items and then i tell JCRVHELPER how to do it so we find unreleased items all the time.... i can guarantee that he says truth about the unreleased content. Thank You. 15:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I believe you guys. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 16:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Why the sudden change in opinion? I thought you were against it? Anyway if its fine with you then I guess its alright with me. Lycan33 18:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. I don't like hacking but if these skills are hidden within Ninja Saga, then I guess that they can be added to the Wiki. If they are custom-made skills, then I will remove them from the Wiki. :? --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 21:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah but dont some stuff never get released so why should it be on if no else but hackers are ever gonna get use im not saying im against it im just curiousHatakekakkashi888 21:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, your right. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 23:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Dear NejiHyuga900 I edited the page because there was a typo that it said its' instead of it's. --AkatsukiSasuke (New Member of the Ninja Saga Wikia) :Okay. Thanks. :) --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Great now i have no problem if you delete the skill that that you not like because i already have the image of the unreleased skillimage also containe the info but i not gonna ad it because you are the admin i am not want to be banned :Since other Wikis try to uncover as much information for their main subject, I guess I will allow unreleased skills in Ninja Saga to be added to the Wiki. I rule that I have that I don't want cheats or hacks is only applies for downloading software used for hacking. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Kirin + Amaterasu + Cursed Seal Level 2 =? whats your answer 12:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Chaos!!! And I have a question: What is wrong with the images you are trying to show me? O.o --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::well i did not still upload it lol. 12:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) haloween if you complete a doll colection it will be free? :Of course it will be free if you complete a doll collection for a Halloween Item. If you have every doll for a Halloween item, the "Buy remaining doll for Tokens" would change to "Claim". --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Add me? 04:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Can you add me in fb? facebook.com/DShadowzAcE I've found that you are an interesting person :) Hope you do add me Thanks in Advance :Sure. Finally someone that is not from Indonesia wants me to add them. Yay! :) --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 10:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Topics to edit? Which topics do you want me to edit?Rezanafis123 04:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Do you think you can add all the weapons, body clothing (both male and female), and back items to their list for me? lol --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 17:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Randall i cant editing b,coz my laptop is broken and i am not have any time to fix it ohh yes make sure you already got the thanksgiving back item Sutana uchiha 04:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) you partner :Don't worry. I already got the images of every item during the Thanksgiving 2011 event... Oh wait, if you are (also) talking about the ones from the Fortune Card, I think I only have 1 of the 2 back items. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 05:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) About Dark Mind Body Restriction Hey, I noticed the Dark Mind Body Restriction move doesn't restrict anymore. Is this a game problem right now? Because it's not worth using if you can't restrict the target. Just wanted to know what happened with it. :Well, I don't have Kinjutsu: Dark Mind Body Restriction for any of my characters so I don't know what is going on with that skill. Hmm... well thanks for telling me. I will add that to that page. Must be glitchy. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 00:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dark Mind Body Restriction Yea, The comment above ^^ was mine. Anyway, I had the Dark Mind Body restriction ever since Thanksgiving passed by. And It would automatically skip the players move like a "Restriction" should do. but not ever since Yesterday. :( Also, Do you know when PvP will come out again? That was fun when it was out. :3 :Is Dark Mind Body Restriction fixed yet to make it to restrict target? And I don't know when PvP will be re-released. And make sure that when you are done posting in a talk page (like this), make sure you add your signature (just put "~" four times). --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 22:14, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I just tested and it doesn't work right still. I hope it's just a bug right now. It's very dissapointing (A skill I relied on alot XD).. Domingothegamer 22:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm a new user on this Wiki. I see you're the Administrator. I added you as a friend on Facebook. Are you a premium user on NS? I'm an Emblem Elite, bought the emblem a few hours ago. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 14:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. I became a premium user on Ninja Saga since December 2, 2011. I adopted this Wiki since last May since every other admins were inactive. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :This wiki seems to be missing several articles (mainly mission) and... pictures. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 15:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. This Wiki is still under construction and I've been editing this Wiki for a year now. When I first joined the Ninja Saga Wiki (in September 2010), this Wiki only had like 100 articles (or less). After I adopted this Wiki in May 2011 and became an admin/bureau, this article had like 300 or something articles. And today, over 1,000. But yeah, there are still A LOT of things that I am missing. Not only missions, but LOTS of equipment (gear) too. I planned on to trying to get EVERYTHING from both the Web version and iPhone version into this Wiki and it is going to take forever because I am pretty much working here alone. :( But I had some help from trusted people who are not editing that much anymore. And I have been slacking off a bit, taking a break. I hope you can help me out with this Wiki a lot. If you do, I will promote you to an admin, as long as you are a very good editor (like a Wiki Veteran!). --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 18:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) How did you become an Admin to a wikia page? :Since every other admin were inactive and I done very well in this well, I asked the Wikia Community to allow me to adopt this Wiki and I was accepted. They made me the new owner of this Wiki. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!"